A Mournful Love
by nejinegima
Summary: Sakon always loved Tayuya but she barely noticed him and when she even pays the slightest attention to him she shuns him and seems to only have eyes for kimimaro. I suck soo bad at summary's :/ ...
1. Notice me

**Hello! This is my first fic and I decided to write about these two, they are my favorite from the sound and there aren't many stories on them! I hope you guys enjoy this, I'm going to try my hardest and anyone can give me tips or let me know if I need to improve because I most likely will.. ^_^; And it will switch to Sakon's POV every so often..**

"So do you think this will be enough?"

I could clearly hear my twin brother, but I was so mesmerized by a certain red head that was sitting across from me. Tayuya. I loved her for as long as I could remember but she hates my guts. I never knew why but she always hated me. She's beautiful and I love her crimson hair. I even thought she looked prettier when she was pissed off. Pissed off at me anyway.. weird, I know. We would get into these stupid arguments sometimes. I just wish I could get her attention without her screaming at me and biting my head off.

"Otouto? Helloooo?.." Ukon waved a hand at my dazed face.

I snapped back to reality and turned my attention to my older twin.

"huh?"..

"The project we finished, will this be enough?" Ukon asked slightly irritated.

"Oh. Yeah" I said shifting a little closer to him to get a better look at our poorly drawn poster and our "decent" essay that was laying on his desk.

"Yeah. This should be good aniki".

"You okay?" He asked tilting his head to the side with a concern look on his face. "You were spacing out again".

I nod as I picked up the essay and poster. "Let's get this in before we stay after class".

I get along with my brother very well. He's the only one I trust, the only one that I could run too. We take care of each other and protect one another. Not many kids at school like me. Hell, I only have about two friends and sometimes they can be shitty. Ukon is all I have.

* * *

It was lunch time and as usual I sat with Ukon and two of my "friends", Jirobo and Kidomaru. And here I was staring at my red head beauty. It was always like this, I would stare at her from a distance no matter how long or short it was. We rarely talk and if we do it was always an argument and she would usually end it with a punch in the face. She was sitting with a few friends and her full attention was on that guy Kimimaro. Kimimaro is all she talks about when I'm near her. I noticed how she would smile and blush around him, even when he uttered one damn word. That guy is a complete dumb ass! He doesn't know how lucky he is.

"Uh oh, look who's coming our way". A familiar voice interrupted my thoughts and it was Jirobo.

I turned my head to look at him and then I heard her…

"What the hell are you looking at ya fairy?"

I jumped and looked forward to a annoyed Tayuya. Well.. more like furious to say the least.

My cheeks turned a rosy color that went unnoticed by the others. Curse my pasty skin color. I was speechless my mouth was opening and closing, trying to form the right words to say. She noticed me staring at her like an idiot.

"Hey! I'm talking to you faggot!" she snapped

"Don't you speak to my brother that way you bitch! How dare you coming over here starting shit! Ukon yelled standing up while stepping closer to her.

Tayuya scoffed and narrowed her eyes and began to speak

"Tch… your faggot for a brother was staring at me like a moron! Doesn't he know that staring is so damn rude?"

Ukon clutched his fist "Why you little.."

"Aniki! It's okay" I stood up and touched his shoulder then turned my gaze onto a rather annoyed Tayuya. "Look, I'm sorry! I was lost in thought.. I didn't mean to purposely look your wa-"

"I better not catch you staring at me again or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"I just said-"

"You know Tayuya…" Jirobo spoke as he chomped on a few cheetos. "Maybe guys would start liking you if you started acting like a girl".

Oh how surprised Jirobo would be if he knew….

"Shut the hell up fat ass! All you care about is fucking food!" she grabbed his bag of cheetos and half eaten cream puff. "Do the world a favor and lose some damn weight you waste of space!"

"But I'm still hungry!" he tugged the bag from her grasp causing the cheetos to fall to the ground.

I kicked myself inwardly. Tayuya actually noticed me this time but I made myself look s fool and she screamed at me…again.

* * *

the bell rang and lunch was over. I grabbed my biology book and tossed my back pack over my shoulder. I was about to walk off with Ukon until Tayuya stopped me.

"hmph.. don't let me catch you staring at me again you fucking pervert!"

A pervert? How the fuck am I a pervert? God, sometimes I wonder why I even love this girl.

I sighed "Yeah.. yeah.."

"Ugh! Just shut up you annoying wretch! C'mon otouto.. Ukon muttered.

Tayuya shot a glare at him and raised her first and I got in the way to take the hit. Of course, Ukon was pissed off and we got into a little argument. It's been a week since that incident with Tayuya. We haven't spoken ever since. Everything is back to normal. Me admiring her from a distance and I know that I want more than just this, a lot more but it would take a miracle for that to happen.

* * *

**Horrible? okay? well let me know please and I'll try my hardest to work on my grammar! :)**


	2. Detention

"Damn it!" Sakon and ukon were rushing towards the front gate. They woke up 10 minutes late this morning and caught the second to the late bus and yet they were still running late. Thast damn Uchiha who's also class president was in charge of closing the gate when the bell to first period rang. He saw them and had a sly smirk on his milky colored face.

"Wait! Sasuke, open the damn gate!" Sakon yelled. He stopped running and bent his body forward panting with his hands placed on his knees. Ukon gently stroked his back to comfort his otouto.

Sasuke opened the gate and still had that damn smirk on his face. "Hurry up and get to class or else I'm giving you both a detention slip".

Ukon rolled his eyes and entered with me following behind him.

"What an arrogant little asshole, I hope someone beats his ass someday." Ukon exclaimed.

Sakon gave his older twin a slight smile before heading up to the A building where his first class was. "See you next period Nii-san!" Sakon waved and stormed off.

0o0

Sakon was getting started on the bellwork on the board. It wasn't a hard question, something simple and as he started writing he felt a poke at his back. He dropped his pencil and turned around and what he saw were a pair of piercing blue eyes and a wide smile. It was Naruto..

"Hey" the blonde boy spoke calmly for once, keeping that friendly smile on his face.

Sakon gazed at him with blinking eyes waiting for the boy to continue.

"There's an essay Kakashi Sensei told us when class started". Naruto continued "He said we can work with partners".

"Oh…" Sakon said quietly examining Naruto's beautiful featured. "Well I just got in, It would have been more convenient if he wrote it on the board". Sakon replied quiet uninterested in the topic.

Naruto giggled then spoke again. "Yeah, well… I was just wondering if you wanted to uh… to work with me?" he asked a bit shyly and unsure if should of even bothered asking.

Sakon's eyes widen a little. Really? Was Naruto really asking me to work with him? But why? He rarely speaks to me.. I thought this was a little strange but I'll accept.

Sakon smiled slightly then nodded. "Sure…but what about that pink head girl? You usually work with her".

"Yeah! I know but she isn't here. She left before class started to make up a French test and this essay is due at the end of class.. I need to raise my grade up!" Naruto chuckled a little embarrassed.

Sakon opened his mouth to answer back but was quickly cut off by a rather irritated Kakashi.

"Alright you two, pay attention and face the front. I'm about to announce whyat to do next." Kakashi wrote the requirements and subject on the board. It was on that essay Naruto was talking about.

**Sakon's POV**

I stayed a little longer after class with Naruto to finish up our essay. It was due after class but Kakashi sensei was nice enough to give us a few more minutes. I was already running late again. I only had two minutes left to get to my next class.

"Oh God…" that Uchiha asshole was blowing his whistle again.

"Get to class! This is a tardy sweep!" Sasuke shouted.

I seriously can't strand this guy… I sighed as I started to run down the hall and suddenly..

**BUMP**

"Ugh… hey you fairy! Watch where you are going!"

It was Tayuya, I bumped into her causing her books to fall to the ground. She bent over to pick one of them up.

"Hey.. I'm sorry." I muttered and kneeled down to help her out. "Let me help you" My hand brushed against her's when I picked up the book she reached for. My face was completely flushed and again I cursed myself for having such light skin. I'm sure she noticed my rosy cheeks. I handed the book to her and she looked a bit disgusted.. but wait, was she blushing? I studied her face a bit and it really did look like-

"Tch.. watch where you are goin.." She said quietly

I scoffed "you could at least show a little appreciation."

She ignored me and darted off.

Seriously, what was up with that girl? She's always giving me that look.. but this time it looked like she was blushing! Was she really?.. I never would have thought I would give that affect on her even if it was a light blush and that's what it looked like. Anyway, I better hurry to class. I started walking a bit faster to my next class then I felt a tug on my arm.

"Not so fast."

It was that freakin Uchiha! Shit!

He took out a small pink slip writing my name down and circling the time I'll be serving my detention.

After school? Damn him… but wait, there's still other kids walking around. Why isn't he giving them a slip?

"Wait, how come I'm the only one who got a detention slip?" I shouted not realizing how loud I was.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes ripping out another slip.

"Do you want another one?" He raised a brow daring me to defy him.

I frowned snatching the pink slip from him.

"Get to class.. loser." Sasuke walked away with a smirk on his stupid face.

Fuck him! Fuck that damn Uchiha and his stupid duck ass hair!

I sighed "Guess I better tell Ukon I won't be meeting him after school".


End file.
